


Ticklish Confession

by TheAce



Series: RWBY: TCKL [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickle torture, Tickling, first time relationship story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAce/pseuds/TheAce
Summary: Ruby has been trying to work up the courage to confess to her partner, but always chickens out. After several times this happens, Weiss has become fed up and decides to take some drastic measures to make the red wearing girl reveal her secret.





	Ticklish Confession

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I last wrote on here. Since the majority of my 'Ticklish Tales' were RWBY based, and since I keep thinking up scenarios of RWBY characters getting tickled, I've decided to start a collection of RWBY based tickling stories. This is also the first time I wrote a 'ship' story, so please go easy on me if it's not good, but still I hope you enjoy.

'Okay Ruby, this is it! Today's the day you're finally gonna tell Weiss!'

Ruby prepped herself, walking as confidently as she could to her white-haired partner/BFF/Possibly something more. Taking a final deep breath, Ruby got Weiss's attention

"Hey, Weiss?"

"What is it Ruby?"

As soon as Weiss looked at Ruby, the red-cloaked girl suddenly lost all the confidence she built up, staring into the girl's pretty blue eyes. Getting up any meager ounce of courage she could muster, Ruby tried to talk

:"T-there's...um...there's s-something important I need to t-tell you!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I-I-I-EEP!" Ruby chickens out and immediately semblances out of the room, leaving a pile of roses.

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Ruby byrates herself, 'Why is it I can stare any Grimm in the eye, fight off criminals and terrorists, but I'm such a coward when talking to Weiss?!'

Meanwhile Weiss sighs, watching Ruby run off, and not for the first time. For at least a month, Ruby had been trying to tell her something 'important', but couldn't go two words before suddenly bolting. At this point the routine has been getting on Weiss's nerves.

"Honestly, why does she always do that? If it's so important, why doesn't she just tell me?"

She tries to get back to her work, but unfortunately can't get her mind off Ruby's behavior. The more Ruby tries to tell her, the more curious the heiress gets to know.

"What will it take to get her to open up? Do I have to torture her?" though she means that in a sarcastic way, it suddenly sparks an idea into her head. Though she would never cause physical harm to Ruby, there is one particular type of torture that would definitely work, and she would have to thank Yang for showing them a big weakness of the 15 year old.

The next day, Ruby was returning to the dorm, the others saying they had things to do, which was fine with Ruby who needed to be alone. When she enters, she is surprised to find a plate of chocolate-chip cookies and a big glass of milk on the desk. Of course if it were anyone else they would question who left these things, but since it was Ruby, her sweet-tooth got the better of her and she chomped down on the cookies and gulped that milk in a matter of seconds.

"Emm, that was good." Ruby gave a satisfied sigh, wiping the milk moustache off her lip. Suddenly, Ruby started to feel a little drowsy, she starts walking around hoping to shake it off, but to no avail

"W-wha, sweepy, how? I'm, I'm...it's Zwei's butt." she incoherently says before falling to sleep, face first into Weiss's bed.

Two Hours Later...

Ruby finally began to stir, waking from her impromptu nap. She attempts to stretch her arms, but finds she couldn't move them. Once her head clears, she discovers to her shock she's tied up in a chair.

"Wha-what's going on?! Did someone kidnap me?" she looks around but finds she's still in her team's dorm, "Okay, maybe not, but why am I tied up?"

"So I can get some answers."

Ruby looks up and finds Weiss standing, with her arms crossed

"Weiss? Why? What's going on?"

"Well, I needed to tie you up, so I laced all the cookies and milk with a sleeping drug, with your metablism I had to make sure you were out."

"But why?"

"Ruby, for the last few weeks, you've told me you got something important to tell me, but you just run off without telling me a thing. So I'm forced to take drastic measures to ensure you won't get away." Weiss grabs a chair and sits in front of her tied up partner, "So now that I got you, do you mind telling now what's so important?"

Ruby was shocked, her crush had tied her up and was expecting her to talk, and in this situation, there's definitely no way she'll tell her. She tried to get loose, but to her dismay, Weiss had either gotten good rope, or was very skilled at very tight knots.

"W-Weiss, I, I can't, not like this." she pleads, "I can't tell you like this."

"Well you haven't been telling me when you're free, so you left me no choice."

"Weiss, I'm sorry, but it's, it's very hard for me to explain. Please, just untie me."

Weiss gives an annoyed sigh before she starts untying, but not Ruby's bounds, but her boots.

"W-what are you doing Weiss?!" Ruby asks, but deep inside she knows what Weiss is planning

"Something I'm surprised I had to resort to." Weiss replies, finishing unlacing one boot and yanking it off, revealing Ruby's little foot covered in nylon tights. Once she discards the boot, Weiss goes for the other.

"Please Weiss, not that! Anything but that!"

"It's too late, Ruby." Weiss finishes the laces and, despite resistence from Ruby, she yanks off the boot and let's it join it's twin on the floor. Weiss sits down and grabs both of Ruby's ankles, situating both tights covered feet on her lap. "You've left me no choice."

Weiss takes out a toothbrush from her pocket, Ruby giving a terrified look on her face as Weiss inches it closer to her vulnerable feet.

"P-please Weiss, don't do it! Don't do-oooohahahahahahahahaa!"

Ruby's pleads are interrupted as the brush makes contact with her feet, Weiss starts scrubbing all over both soles, sending Ruby into a laughing frenzy, the tights on her feet giving no resistence to the tickling.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, all over Ruby's little feet, on the heel, up the arch and the toes inbetween." Weiss taunts, remembering what Yang usually does to Ruby's ticklish feet.

"St-hahahahahahahaha-op We-haahahahahahahahaissshhahahaahaahaha!" Ruby is starting to lose her mind, inwardly cursing her sister for revealing her ticklish weakness to their partners on the first day.

"I'll only stop when you tell me what is so 'important'."

"I-heheheheheeh canhahahahahaha't hahahahahahahhaha!"

"Then prepare for the longest tickle torture of your life."

It went on like that for ten minutes, Weiss leaving no inch on Ruby's feet untickled, and Ruby doing nothing but laugh, tears streaming down her face as her secret crush tortured her. In what seems like a miracle, Weiss stops.

"Still not ready to talk yet?"

Ruby catches her breath, but can't bring herself to talk, so she shakes her head 'no'.

"Very well. Looks like I've got to bring out the big guns." Weiss tosses the toothbrush away and pulls out of her pocket...an electric toothbrush! Ruby's face instantly pales at the sight, and even more when Weiss turns it on

"No, Weiss no, no Weiss please, please no! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The brush made contact, and the spinning top on her toes drives Ruby mad. 

"HAHAHA WEISS, HAHAHAHAHAHA PLE-HEHEHEHEHE STOHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHA!"

"Tell me Ruby, tell me what you need to tell!"

Weiss drags the electric brush, making circles on Ruby's heels, the poor girl's resolve dripping away, until finally she can no longer take it

"WEISS HAHAHAHAHAHAH, I-HEHEHEHEHEHE LOVHAHAHAHAHAHAAH YOU! HHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA!"

It took a few seconds for Weiss to register what Ruby just said, though at first she couldn't believe it.

"What did you say?"

"I-HAHAHAHAHA LOVHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

Still stunned, Weiss turns the brush off, letting Ruby's feet off her lap.

"Say that again?"

After a few minutes of catching her breath, Ruby realizes that there's no turning back now, Weiss heard her and now she has no choice but to tell.

"I, I'm in love with you." Ruby admits, blushing, "I've been in love with you for some time. This is the first time I've ever felt like this about someone. I've always thought you were pretty, had lovely hair, great legs, and a beautiful singing voice." Weiss blushes after hearing these

"But it's not just that. You have such a strong personality, strong beliefs and conviction on changing your family's company, not to mention you have a wonderful fighting style."

"I-I've been wanting to tell you for so long, but I remember all those times Jaune tried to ask you out, and you were so annoyed, I was afraid you might not like me, or hate me if I confessed to you. You'll probably think I was some sort of freak, or worse. I-I, please say we can still be friends, I don't wanna lose you."

Weiss was understandably shocked, not realizing how much her partner had liked her. Thinking back on it, it did make sense why she was scared. This was her first crush for pete's sake! Of course she would be nervous. 'Does she really think I would hate her?'

Looking at the tied up girl, Ruby's head was down and there were tears still streaming down her face, either from the tickling or the thoughts of being rejected. Coming to a decision, Weiss takes a handkerchief out, lifts Ruby by the chin and starts wiping away the tears.

"Oh Ruby, I would never hate you. Despite how we started, I grown to both tolerate and actually liking you. To tell you the truth, I have no idea how I feel, I never had a girl confess to me before."

Once she finishes wiping the tears away, Weiss gives a smile, "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it at least."

"R-really?"

"Yes, I would gladly be your girlfriend. At least till we see how it goes."

"But wouldn't your dad be mad?"

"What that old scrooge doesn't know, won't hurt him." Weiss gives a kiss on Ruby's cheek, causing the younger girl to blush.

"That's, oh my god that's great!" Ruby was elated, she finally confessed her feelings and now has Weiss as her girlfriend, "Despite the tickle torture, this is the best day ever!"

"If only I didn't have to tickle that confession out of you."

"Y-yeah, well it feels great to finally have that off my chest. So, can you please untie me now?"

"hmmm, nope."

"What?"

"Considering I had to resort to this to get you to confess, I think you need to be punished." With a mischevious grin, Weiss puts Ruby's feet back on her lap.

"Wait, Weiss, not again! Don't tickle me!"

"Why not? I should be obligated to tickle my girlfriend whenever I want to."

"Please not the brushes!"

"Don't worry, as your girlfriend I feel this needs a more personal touch." With that, Weiss began using her own fingers to tickle Ruby's cute little feet, the red girl laughing once again

Several Years Later...

"And that's how I confessed to your mother!" an older Ruby proclaims

Ruby was sitting on a couch next to her now wife Weiss, Ruby wearing a red dress with black pantyhose and black heels (thanks to Weiss she got good at wearing them), Weiss wearing a white skirted business attire with white heels.

The two were seated inside Schnee manor, finishing telling their story to their two daughters, six year old Rosette, who was the spitting image of Weiss, and four year old Winny, who was the spitting image of Ruby, both girls inheriting Weiss's blue eyes.

"Really mommy? Mother tickled you until you said you love her?" Rosette questioned

"Yep. Sure it was embarassing, but I'm happy how it turned out."

"All these years and I still can't believe our relationship started with tickle torture."

"Well I would've preferred to confess naturally, but with my mindset at the time, I still would've taken forever. Besides, I now look fondly at it as our first intimate encounter as a couple."

"Yes, with you tied up and me tickling your feet, making you laugh like, well like our little girls."

"Well, you're lucky you got me at such a young age. Now that I'm older, I'm not as ticklish as I was years ago."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep," Ruby proudly proclaims, arrogently crossing her legs, "It'll take more than that to break me no-"

Weiss suddenly grabs the ankle of Ruby's crossed leg, removes the heel and begins tickling Ruby's pantyhose covered foot, sending the young woman in hysterics

"WEISS HAHAHAHAHAHA, WH-HAHAHAHAHAT ARE YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're right, you're not as ticklish as you were years ago, you're now even more ticklish."

Ruby tries to free herself, but years of handling Myertanaster in battle had given Weiss a very strong grip. Rosette & Winny looked at their mothers, share a glance and both smile and nod at each other. As Ruby helplessly laughs, she feels little arms around her other leg, she finds her little girls taking her other heel off and their little fingers begin tickling her other foot.

"HAHAHAHHAHAAHA! I HAVE A FAHAHAHAHAHAHA-FAMILY OF MEAN TI-HEEHEEHEHEHEE-TICKLERS! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And so it ends as it began, with Ruby's nylon covered feet being tickled by mean tickling Schnee's. Not that she doesn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of that, if you have an idea for RWBY characters getting tickled (maybe guys, if I find it interesting), please leave it if you want, I may decide to do it.


End file.
